


love or family

by maykat12345678910



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maykat12345678910/pseuds/maykat12345678910
Summary: who is Nathalie going to choose? her love or the voices in her head.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Kudos: 4





	love or family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who is Nathalie going to choose? her love or the voices in her head.

This is my first story, sorry for any spelling mistakes (notes at the end) 

Nathalie is the Wang Fu [Guardian of the Miraculous] Granddaughter and Raised around magic when she lost her parents she lived with him for 10yrs but when she went to University she left but she promised if there was ever a problem with the ladybug Miraculous she will solve [she lost her parents because of the butterfly miraculous [Gabriel did not own it then ] 

Thay had made an Akuma that weekend their powers. out of the 5 superheroes, only cat noir and ladybug are left. The akumatized villain attacks ladybug ...is Marinette! Cat noir did not have time to react he almost got hit Nat`s pov Ladybug or Marinette is now defenceless we mite will [ this is one of the only good akumatized villains Gabriel has ever made ] my head is killing me not just the miraculous my promise to Tikki and my grandfather. but Gabriel will be happy.no l love my family more than anything [he is the only one left ]even if he has to suffer and I owe it to Adrien to help his friend s[ I am pretty sure he loves her it's a trait Agreste’s have not to realise until it's too late]. I go to Hawk Moth a just say “sorry for this” I take one more look he has no clue what I am going to do, I make my way to the crushed Marinette I hope she will bleve me “I will help let me help Tikki “ she said, “ how do you know her name “ “ he was my grandfather” she goes down an ally I follow her she tells me to transform bake to my non- Mayura forme. I hope l am doing the right thing maybe this why the lucky charm did not work.  
Flashback “What if the lucky cham is not working” I ack my grandfather he said “the power of destiny will do its job,” he said the gives me my miraculous [Longg] I regret giving him it back   
End of Flashback   
“Ok I will but you must not tell anyone please ” she replies “ok I will “ “Duusu fall my Feathers” Marinette look she fond out that Adrien was cat noir that is impossible she ask me “why?” I quickly say” love, trust, to make them happy” she looks like I have broken her heart “I feel a wave of guilt every time I open my eyes and this is one of the only time I have not almost died when I take this miraculous of” Marinette looks speechless she somehow managed to say “ I bleve you do you know her transformation words “ “yes spots on “ Marinette approves and say`s “thank you” she slowly takes her earrings I put the earrings in and Tikki said “ this is why he never gave you plag even tho you two were like you Could not be separated. you hope people are doing the right thing.it`s him Is isn't it” “yes” is all I say she acks me “is Duusu ok “I reply “ ack her your self, Duusu “ yes miss Natalie” Tikki acks Duusu “are you ok” Duusu replies “I love being with miss Natalie she gives me coffee and I medal in her love life. but nooro is sad because he is not free and his master reeds every one Emotions but is not looking after his own he is stuck in grief and he loves Natalie and he knows it, There is more miss Natalie does not know ” Tikki impatiently goes “what,” Duusu says quietly “ he loves them both that he cries every night because he knows that tomorrow could be the day that they swapped he subconsciously knows that she will be the Price but when it gets to the front of his mind he says that can’t be it. he is doing this for Adrien so he can have his mother we, me and nooro think he gives his wife to much credit she did not raze him it was Natalie she would die for that boy” Tikki say “tell hem that you are not betraying her if you fall” Natalie Interrupts her and says “ spot`s on” Natalie look like ladybug but she had Shoulder padding and her hair lookt like it had been dip die with red in a long plat she lookt just like when I was younger when my grandfather was trying to pick me a miraculous. the lasts thing Marinette says is “go get them “ I went to the battlefield cat noir he is lucky that I came he looks like he is about to beep out. I run up to him and say “go recharge “he looks at me like I just save his life I SupposedI did because he is just a normal boy under the mask just like ladybug He leps of into the distance. I go up to hocmoth and say “hi Gabriell” he looks like I am Emilie. I say “she would not want you to do this every time you do this a lite bit of me dries mots of all you are hurting Adrien I know I will never be Emilie but I can help you both juts tell me where the butterfly is” the villain is putting everyone in an endless dream he finely tels me where it is it in the hat, how do I get the hat I am higher than he, I could do a jump And attack but he is going to move what shod I do go behind him and put the hat of I won’t be seen because the hat is on backwards I ack gab bu I already hurt him too much. I got the hat and I can`t rip it. If I yous the lucky charm “lucky charm “ a nife I was expecting some Scissorsbut I can yous this I stab the hat the butterfly comes out “bey buy little butterfly” I Throw the knife into the sky and say “miraculous ladybug “ ever thing is better beep beep I run back to the alley that Marinette and Duusu are. Marinette runs up to me and says “you did an amazing job you got everything dune you save chat” I smile and say “ just doing my job “I am Nathalie again why did I say that, is not my job I am just trying to mend all my mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading (please tell me some suggestions for the next chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> please comment ways to the story [hope you enjoyed]


End file.
